


Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers, and Other MCU Characters *Rewriting My Old Fics*

by FandomLovingFreak



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 'they all live in the Avengers tower' sort of fics mixed with endgame stuff, Also this is ALL rewriting old stuff sprinkled in with new fics, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Basically this is some Endgame stuff mixed with the OG Avengers Fics stuff, F/M, I pick and choose what I accept in canon :'), Marvel - Freeform, No Death and Steve stays in the "future", Not Canon Compliant, Request scenarios if you'd like!, Sam Bucky and Steve are the goodest boys, You know the 'they all live in the Avengers Tower' sort of fic, family fic, mcu - Freeform, one shots, pregnancy fic, rewriting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomLovingFreak/pseuds/FandomLovingFreak
Summary: Most of these are re-written fics of mine.I really got in the mood to write for MCU again after seeing the new trailer for The Falcon and The Winter Soldier during the Super Bowl!The old version of the fics can be found on Wattpad and AO3. (FandomLovingFreak is the username for both)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 4





	1. Daddy's Hair Cut - Bucky Barnes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad FandomLovingFreak

Bucky's long brown hair had been a staple in his look well before the time I had known him. My summer internship with Tony Stark and an eventual full-time job with the Avengers had introduced me to the ex-assassin who became the love of my life and husband with time. 

Settling down with the blue-eyed man had been one of the easiest decisions I have ever made. He was one of the most thoughtful, caring men I had ever met. Constantly putting my needs and wants before his. 

Despite his job's scariness, continuing to work with the Avengers, and going on smaller (usually more dangerous) missions with Sam and Steve, we had created a semi-normal life for the two of us. The house with the large yard and the golden retriever that pounced on Bucky the moment he got home like he couldn't believe he was finally home...  _ It was perfect. _

The day we found out about our daughter, though, made everything just a bit sweeter. The pregnancy had been a complete accident. Bad timing and forgetfulness came into play, but it wasn't like she wasn't wanted and adored the moment the doctor confirmed the news to the two of us. Sometimes life's sweetest moments come as complete surprises.

When she was born, I saw a change in Bucky. A positive switch in his whole demeanor. No moment compared to the one where Bucky held Winnie for the first time. Naming her after his late mother was Bucky's idea, something he had longed for every time the subject of names came up when I was pregnant. And subsequently, I couldn't help but fall in love with the name when he suggested it. It was a perfect way to honor a mother who would never get to see her own child's happiness.

As Winnie grew, it was clear Bucky was tightly wound around her finger. He did everything with our daughter. Played tea party, let her play makeover with him, even convinced Sam and Steve to join in on the fun. He was head over heels for his precious little girl.

When he brought up cutting his hair to a length similar to pictures he'd shown you of himself and Steve in the army back in the '40s, I had to admit, I was intrigued. His hair always felt like a part of him. Something unchanging in his appearance, yet... I thought he was quite handsome in the photographs. 

"I just want a change. Don't you think I should change it up? It reminds me of the past..." He asks in bed. Winnie had kept him occupied for nearly an hour, requesting bedtime stories and a snack to comply with her bedtime rules. Winnie was successful nearly every night in tricking Bucky into playing these games. Part of me knew he enjoyed this extra time just as much as she did.

"I think you should do whatever feels right. If cutting your hair will make a difference for you, than you should do it. it'll always grow back out if you decide you don't like it." I snuggle into his side, trying to get my extra hour with Bucky. Even if Winnie was just under two, she understood the value of extra time with Bucky. I couldn't blame her for her little tricks.

***

Sunlight streams across my sleepy eyes. The bed is empty but still warm, blankets thrown back on Bucky's side of the bed. I know for a fact, my loves are in the living room watching cartoons and playing with Winnie's toy cars.

Stretching, I climb out of the warmth of my bed, slipping on my favorite slippers and the robe I received for Mother's Day last year. Quietly, I walk down the hall to stand hidden as I watch them.

Bucky's got his hair in a messy bun as he talks quietly with Winnie. If there is one thing I'm going to miss about Bucky's hair, it's the effortless and very sexy way he styles it. I've always loved the way he looked with his hair up.

Winnie squeals, babbling in her incoherent toddler way as she rolls a red, wooden truck across the carpet.

"What do you think, Winnie? Should we go wake mommy up, or make breakfast?"

"Mommy's already up," I lean against the wall, a small smile on my lips.

Bucky turns towards me, "How long have you been standing there?" 

"Just a few moments." I walk towards them, sitting down on the floor next to Winnie. She reaches a pudgy hand towards me, showing me one of her block cars. "Very nice, baby." I pick her up, settling her on my lap to press kisses to her chubby cheeks. Instantly she's squirming, trying to break free. 

Straight away, she toddles towards Bucky the instant I let go of her.

"Da-da," she sits clumsily in his lap, continuing to play with her toys.

"Of course," Laughing, I move towards them, "I should've known better."

"What can I say?" Bucky leans towards me, pressing a quick kiss to my lips. "What do you think of me going today to get that haircut we talked about?" Winnie whines beneath us, her little fingers coming up between us, trying to push me away from her daddy.

"No," I direct my attention to our daughter, "we do not push."

"Be nice to mommy," Bucky gently moves her hand away.

I watch with adoration at the way he is with her, "what time?"

'What time?" he looks up, seemingly forgotten our whole conversation.

"What time are you going to get your haircut?"

"I dunno... after lunch?" Winnie chooses that moment to reach up and tug on a bit of his hair that's escaped the elastic in his hair. "Ow!" He gently tugs the hair from her fingers.

I gently take her small hand in mine, "Winnie Barnes! We do not pull hair."

Winnie laughs, reaching for Bucky again. I don't think he'll really miss the long hair.

"Maybe before lunch," he grins, rubbing his scalp.

"Good plan," I stand, picking up Winnie, "let's get breakfast."

***

"With the new haircut, you'll look like a completely new man." I kiss him quickly as we wash the breakfast dishes.

"Da da!" Winnie's got her arms wrapped around his leg, looking up at him through thick lashes.

Bucky leans down to pick her up, pressing a kiss to her cheek. Winnie erupts into a fit of giggles, rubbing where his stubble scratched her. "You be good now, pumpkin."

Setting her down on the kitchen's tile floor, he presses another kiss to my cheek before heading towards the garage door.

"Lunch is in an hour, James."

"Wouldn't miss it," he calls before the garage door shuts.

***

I am sitting on the couch watching Winnie playing with some of her dolls.

She's got her Captain America action figure clumsily stuffed into one of her Barbie's dresses and is currently introducing "Uncle Stevie" to her teddy bear.

It's been roughly forty-five minutes since Bucky left. I'm surprised to hear the familiar stomping of his boots on the tile floor. 

Like I predicted, a whole new man stands in front of you. He's the spitting image of the photographs you've seen.

"Hey Doll," Bucky grins, "like what you see?" My stomach flip flops when he winks.

I get up from the couch, trying not to seem too obviously impressed by the haircut. I glance back towards Winnie, who is too absorbed in her toys, to notice Bucky was home before I wrap my arms around his neck. Bucky's smile is intoxicating as he wraps his arms around my lower back.

"I like it." I emphasize my admiration by carding my fingers through the short hair at the nape of his neck.

Besides the much shorter haircut being incredibly attractive, he looks softer. Maybe even a bit more approachable in some ways.

"I do too." He kisses my forehead.

Reluctantly I exit the embrace, excited to see how Winnie would attract to this new change in his appearance. "Go show Winnie."

He raises his brow, "how do you think she'll react?"

"I have no idea. I'm curious myself."

Bucky chuckles, moving towards the living room. Winnie is facing the television where  _ Soul _ is playing for the one-millionth time. Bucky picks her up from behind, causing her to giggle madly. 

"Da da!--" The words die on her lips when she turns and finds a stranger holding her. Her face is priceless, shock lacing her delicate features.

Bucky grins, "hello, pumpkin."

Winnie moves her head away from him, her little hand coming out to put some distance between her and this strange man. Finally, after a beat of silence, her face screws up. Big tears stream from her eyes as she wails comically.

Suppressing my laughter, I walk to take the flailing child from my husband. I hush her, "it's okay baby. You're okay. Don't you want Daddy to hold you, baby?" Winnie has her arms around my neck now, continuing to cry hysterically. I grin at Bucky, mouthing 'who's the favorite now?' before I stick my tongue out at him childishly.

Bucky chuckles, running his hand through his short hair.

Winnie's still crying softly, leaving tear stains on my shirt, "Winnie you're okay baby. That's daddy." I try to turn her to see, but she hides her face in his shoulder, "it's just daddy, darling. See? He got his hair cut." She continues to refuse to look, moving her head away anytime I try to show her.

Bucky thinks this is hilarious, collapsing on the couch with laughter. I shake my head towards him. It was funny for a moment, but we can't do this all day. Bucky stands, trying to get Winnie's attention.

"Pumpkin! It's me!" He moves wildly, attempting to get the little girl to look at him.

Winnie continues to hide until he pulls out the big guns. A quick tickle against her plump stomach has her looking up at him.

"See baby? It's just daddy." I turn, keeping her direct eye contact with Bucky.

"Da da?" Winnie asks timidly.

Bucky grins, "Yes Pumpkin. Da da."

Finally, it clicks. Winnie makes grabby hands towards him, and I hand over our daughter. He tosses her high into the air, catching her. It's Winnie's favorite game, and it seems to have convinced her completely that the strange man was da da. 


	2. All You Had to do Was Ask - Bucky Barnes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad FandomLovingFreak

When Tony Stark hired me to work for the Avengers, I had assumed I would do fieldwork. Go on missions and save the world sort of stuff. Not rehabilitating a one-hundred and two-year-old super-soldier with a metal arm and a complete lack of knowledge of the modern world...

Despite not getting the job I had thought I was being hired for, I had spent nearly half a year getting Bucky more accustomed to how the world worked in the year 2019.

With each day spent with him, you saw improvements. Talking with Steve each day was reassurance as well. Steve had also noticed the changes, noting that he felt the old Bucky was reappearing every time he conversed with his friend.

I had to admit, though, spending my days with Bucky wasn't the worst option. He was actually pretty funny and sweet once he shed the gloomy Winter Soldier vibes. Through the months, I began to notice things about him, things that I admittedly liked. Such as the way he addressed me each morning or the charming things he did that would normally drive me insane if a man did, such as opening doors and pulling out my chair. But when Bucky did these things, I found myself smiling and thanking him. I couldn't help it! He was exceptionally cute, and he flirted in a way that men these days didn't. At least, I hoped it was flirting. Part of me wondered if he was just being sweet. Maybe he acted like this with every woman he came into contact with? 

No matter what, it felt unprofessional (even if every sweet word and flirty touch causes butterflies to erupt in your stomach) to flirt with him. You were supposed to be rehabilitating him, not flirting with him.

But his flirty grin always seemed to get the better of me.

A lot of our time together was spent in his quarters. I understood that it was a space that felt safe and secure for him. When we did adventure out, those adventures were usually aimed towards grabbing lunch or walking around a park.

I liked the times we spent away from Avengers Tower, but it was my job to make sure he felt comfortable. If he felt the most at ease in his room, then that's where we would stay. 

I make my way up towards his room on the third floor, typing in the code that Tony had made for me specifically. The metal door opens, and I walk inside. The layout of Bucky's room was normal to all the quarters the Avengers had. A large bedroom on the far side, by the large floor to ceiling windows, a kitchenette, a full bathroom, and a small living space with a couch. I make my way to his bedroom, fully expecting him to be lounging in his bed watching television. How I normally find him each morning.

Confidently, I open the door to his bedroom and am greeted with a sight I never expected to see. James Buchanan Barnes in his full glory right out of the shower. Water drips from his long brown hair, down his muscular back and butt--

A strangled squeak like noise comes from my throat, my hand coming up to my mouth in embarrassment. The sound causes Bucky to turn towards me, the exposed musculature of his chest and arms flexing with the movement.

I look away to avoid-- the rest of him. Geez, why hasn't he tried to cover up a bit? Does he have no shame? 

"Oh, hey (y/n)," Bucky sounds unfazed even in his completely exposed state.

I turn away, absolutely embarrassed that he's standing there, water dripping down his body obscenely.

Bucky chuckles, "Give me a second to get a towel." I can hear him pad into the bathroom and the metallic sound of him pulling a towel from the bar attached to the wall. I squirm, the image of him running that towel across his toned body invading my mind. 

I can't think of him like that!

"You can turn around now." 

Not trusting that statement, I stand still for another beat before finally turning towards him. That damn towel is wrapped loses around his hips, dipping dangerously low-- 

My eyes flick away again, filled with a new wave of discomfort. 

Bucky grins, eyes filled with mischief, "You know (y/n)--" I don't like where is teasing is going... "if you wanted to see me naked, all you had to do was ask."

My eyes widen in shock, not expecting such a statement to come from him. The statement, somewhat innocent in its structure, sounds filthy as it drips from his lips.

I finally find my voice muttering a quick "sorry" before rushing out of the room. Being around him with only that towel keeping him--  _ decent _ is too much.

Pacing around the room, I try to decide if I have to resign from my position? Was this too far-- it wasn't my fault, but did this cross some line? It felt like it crossed every single line imaginable...

Bucky chooses that moment to walk out, fully clothed this time. He's wearing a shit-eating grin like this entire situation was humorous to him. 

"I am so sorry!" My voice is all squeaky and unrecognizable, "I had no idea--"

"Relax, (y/n)," he places his hands on my arms, keeping me in place. I refuse to meet his eyes. "It was a mistake. Don't worry about it, doll."

"Still! It was completely unprofessional, Bucky... I-- I need to report myself to someone?"

Bucky chuckles, "report yourself? Was it such a horrible view that you need to be reassigned?"

My eyes flicker up to his, "What? No...  _ you look like a Greek god _ \--" My eyes widen at my unfiltered comment. Shit! 

His smile widens, "A Greek god? Not a bad compliment for one-hundred and two, eh?"


End file.
